Winter In London
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Chap 4 up! Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyangka jika musim dingin dan hari liburnya yang tenang harus musnah gara-gara kedatangan tamu tak dikenal di rumahnya, Jung Yunho! Diawali dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang buruk, bisakah Jaejoong dan Yunho hidup damai dalam 1 atap? Bisakah Kim Jaejoong bertahan dari segala sifat 'menyebalkan' Jung Yunho?YunJae/BoysLove/Warning inside/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Winter In London**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Shim Changmin (23 years old)**

**Kim Hyun Joong (25 years old)**

**A Yunjae Fanfiction by Duckymomo**

**Warning inside! **

_London,23 December 2013_

Seperti biasa, musim dingin selalu menjadi musim yang paling dinantikan semua orang setelah musim panas yang memberikan begitu banyak hari libur untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari semua rutinitas. Begitu juga bagi seorang pria berwajah rupawan dan cantik berusia 21 tahun yang kini tengah memandangi salju yang turun dari balkon rumahnya di lantai 2. Sebut saja nama pria itu Kim Jaejoong, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir S1 jurusan seni musik sekaligus pemilik café di ujung jalan Saint Ives di dekat kampusnya yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan mahasiswa.

Dan seperti kebanyakan musim dingin lainnya yang ia lalui nyaris 7 tahun di London, tak ada yang special tahun ini. Yeah, setidaknya belum. Meski beberapa pria dan wanita di kampusnya sudah mencoba mengajaknya untuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan di malam natal, namun Jaejoong menolaknya dengan alasan ia harus mengurusi cafenya.

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung!" teriak seseorang. Tanpa menoleh pun Jaejoong sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin. Kalau bukan Shim Changmin, teman akrabnya yang setingkat dibawahnya dan kebetulan satu jurusan–seni musik– yah paling Choi Seunghyun –tetangganya sekaligus mahasiswa jurusan S2 kedokteran penyakit dalam yang rumahnya hanya berjarak lima rumah dari rumah ini. Yup! Dan entah karena kebetulan atau apa, kedua orang yang telah Jaejoong anggap sebagai sahabatnya adalah orang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Jaejoong sudah akrab dengan Seunghyun sejak ia berusia 16 tahun, saat ia baru pertama kali masuk SMA di London. Sedangkan dengan Shim Changmin, ia baru akrab 2 tahun yang lalu karena kebetulan saat itu mereka satu kelas.

"Ya! Jaejoong hyung! Kenapa kau diam saja saat aku memanggilmu? Apa kau sedang galau, huh?" goda Changmin begitu ia menemukan Jaejoong. Usianya yang terpaut 6 bulan dari Jaejoong membuatnya harus memanggil Jaejoong dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

Jaejoong hanya melirik Changmin dengan pandangan malas. Ogah meladeni obrolan bocah itu dan kembali memandangi jalanan didepannya yang sudah tertutup salju nyaris semata kaki. "Ada apa kau kemari, eoh? Jangan bilang kalau kau kesini karena mau makan" tebak Jaejoong. Ia tau kebiasaan buruk Changmin. Jika dia kelaparan, dia pasti akan menghampiri Jaejoong dan merengek minta dimasakkan makanan. Padahal di flatnya sendiri ia memiliki dapur sederhana. Tak jarang Changmin menginap di tempat Jaejoong dengan modus mengerjakan tugas bersama karena dia tak ingin kelaparan di malam hari.

"_No. Off course not_!" ujar Changmin sembari tersenyum malu karena Jaejoong yang sangat hafal akan kebiasaan buruknya. "Sepupuku datang kesini. Yeah kau tau kan kalau apartemenku cuma muat untuk satu orang. Jadi….bisakah dia menginap disini? Sekalian kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Yeah, mumpung liburan apa salahnya sih?" cerocos Changmin panjang lebar. Flatnya memang bukan flat murahan yang kumuh dan sempit, namun karena kemalasan Changmin dan juga 'kesederhanaannya' jadi ia hanya menempatkan 1 buah tempat tidur single, 1 set meja belajar dan dapur mini yang fungsinya jadi satu dengan ruang tamu. Tidak ada sofa. Tidak ada karpet. Hanya ada sebuah TV kuno berukuran 21 inch yang ia dapat dari toko barang bekas saking jarangnya ia nonton TV.

"Ya! Kau kira rumahku ini hotel, apa?! Dan memangnya aku ini _tour guide_?!" omel Jaejoong. "Kenapa dia tidak mencari hotel saja?!"

"Ayolah, hyung! Sudah dari kemarin aku mencarikan hotel untuknya, bahkan motel, tapi semuanya sudah penuh! Masa iya aku mau menyuruhnya tidur di jalanan? Memangnya dia gelandangan?!" cerocos Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Rumah kosong" ujar Jaejoong santai.

"Ya! Itu kan rumah hantu!" omel Changmin sembari bergidik ngeri membayangkan rumah besar yang berjarak dua blok dari tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan menyeramkan. "Ayolah, hyung. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Kalau ibuku sampai tau masalah ini, matilah aku! Pasti satu keluarga besar akan memarahiku" ujar Changmin dengan nada memelas sembari menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong layaknya anak kecil.

Jaejoong tak mengabaikan Changmin dan malah melengos pergi ke dalam, membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat. "Ini minumlah" Jaejoong menyodorkan mug berisi cokelat hangat hanya agar Changmin diam.

Changmin menerima mug itu, namun tak langsung meminumnya. Kalau hati sedang tidak tenang, makanan apa pun pasti akan terasa hambar. Begitu motto aneh yang dipegang Changmin. Berbeda dengan Changmin, Jaejoong tenang-tenang saja dan langsung menenggak cokelat hangatnya sampai setengah karena merasa risih dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak. Lagipula aku ingin melalui liburanku dengan tenang" ujar Jaejoong.

_**BRUK**_

Changmin tiba-tiba saja berlutut didepan Jaejoong. "Hyung, kumohon selamatkan aku kali ini saja. Aku tak akan melupakan jasamu jika kau bersedia menyelamatkan nyawaku. Hanya 1 minggu, hyung" ujar Changmin sembari menautkan jari jemarinya dan memejamkan matanya didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Changmin. Ia tau namja yang berusia enam bulan lebih muda darinya ini tak akan berhenti mengusiknya sampai ia mendapatkan keinginannya. "Huh….okay, okay! But just this time! Aku tidak peduli jika lain kali keluargamu yang datang kemari dan kau tidak mendapat hotel sekalipun!" ujar Jaejoong sambil memandangi Changmin kesal.

"Aaaa! _Thank you_, hyung!" teriak Changmin yang langsung berdiri dan….

"_No hug_!" Jaejoong mendorong jidat Changmin saat melihat bocah itu akan memeluknya.

XoXoXoXo

_London Heathrow International Airport_

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong berdiri di bagian penjemput di bandara sembari membawa sebuah banner berwarna putih dengan tulisan hangeul 'Jung Yunho'. Dia sudah mendumel tak jelas di dalam hati dan bersiap mengomeli Changmin habis-habisan. Gara-gara namja kelewat jangkung itu disinilah ia berada! Pagi-pagi buta Changmin menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau ia tengah pergi ke Hamilton di Inggris Utara karena ada urusan mendadak dan menyerahkan 'tugas mulia' ini ke Jaejoong.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu! Akan kuhabisi kau, Changmin!" gerutu Jaejoong dalam bahasa korea. Beberapa orang disampingnya menoleh saat ia mengomel dengan bahasa tersebut.

Angin dingin di bulan Desember bertiup pelan, menerbangkan butir-butir putih salju yang seringan kapas dan menerpa kulit wajah Jaejoong yang seputih porselen. Sepasang doe eyes itu dengan teliti mengamati satu persatu wajah yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan. 'Namanya Jung Yunho. Cari saja orang Korea yang berwajah tampan', kata-kata Changmin terngiang-ngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Dan sayangnya kata-kata tersebut sama sekali tak berguna bagi Jaejoong. Karena pasalnya tak hanya satu atau dua orang Korea yang berwajah tampan (menurut standar umum, tentu) yang entah sudah berapa kali lewat.

"Aigooo! Berapa lama lagi dia akan datang? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah keluar 10 menit yang lalu?" ujar Jaejoong sembari memijat-mijat tangannya yang pegal dan menurunkan bannernya. Seingatnya pesawat dari Korea Selatan sudah _landing_ sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Kau bukan Shim Changmin. Dimana bocah itu?" tanya seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan mantel berwarna cokelat muda dan syal berwarna cokelat tua yang menutupi lehernya. Sebuah koper berukuran sedang berdiri disampingnya. "_Hello? You are not Shim Changmin. Who are you?_" tanya Yunho kali ini dalam bahasa Inggris. "_Did you listen me, Miss?_"

"_Did you talk to me?_" balas Jaejoong yang baru sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara setelah seorang wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahunan memberitahunya.

"_Do you thing_?" ujar namja tadi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Yunho curiga.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk mobil dulu. _And I am 'Mister' not 'Miss'_" ujar Jaejoong sembari berjalan kearah tempat parkir mobil diikuti Jung Yunho di belakangnya. "Apa? Kau ingin mencari taxi dan tidak mau masuk mobilku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya berdiri didepan mobilnya.

Jung Yunho hanya bisa mematung didepan mobil VW Jetta milik Jaejoong dan memandangnya penuh curiga. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui dan bahkan orang itu tidak ia kenal. Dia bahkan tak dapat mengenali wajahnya karena kepalanya ditutup oleh tudung mantel dan hampir sebagian wajahnya tertutup syal. Bagaimana kalau orang ini teroris dari Korea Utara, huh? Siapa tau, kan? Oke yang terakhir berlebihan.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Yunho sembari tersenyum sinis.

"_Anything funny_?" sindir Jaejoong yang langsung membungkam mulut Jung Yunho. Sudah merepotkan orang, pakai kebanyakan protes.

"_Just take off your hoodie and your scarf. So I can see your face. Just make it sure you're not bad guy_" ujar Yunho sembari mengisyaratkan agar namja didepannya ini membuka tudung dan syalnya.

"_You….!_" geram Jaejoong. _Kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini, Changmin!_, batin Jaejoong. Mengalah memang bukan sifatnya. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus bertengkar tak jelas dengan orang didepannya ini. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong, oke? Aku teman seangkatan Changmin. Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu. Sekarang masuk. Aku tak punya banyak waktu meladenimu. Kecuali kau ingin terus berdiri disini sampai esok dan mati kedinginan, itu urusanmu!" ujar Jaejoong. Uap hangat keluar dari bibir cherrynya yang memerah akibat udara dingin. Kulit wajahnya yang halus dan seputih porselen mulai berubah warna menjadi merah akibat diterpa udara dingin.

"_So, you must call me 'hyung'. I'm 4 years older than you_…."

"_Just shut up and go to the car or I will punch you, understand_?!" omel Jaejoong. Tubuhnya pasti sebentar lagi akan membeku kalau ia masih terus berdiri disini. "Aku akan menghitung sampai lima. Kalau kau belum beranjak dari tempatmu aku akan meninggalkanmu! Satu…."

"Oke! Oke! Tak perlu kejam begitu! Aku akan masuk sekarang!" ujar Yunho setengah berlari ke bagian belakang mobil untuk meletakkan kopernya di bagasi dan berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil.

"Kita akan ke rumahku. Diam dan jangan banyak bicara. Sekali lagi kau protes dan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku akan menurunkanmu di jalanan!" ultimatum Jaejoong begitu melihat Yunho bersiap membuka mulut. Dinyalakannya mesin penghangat dan pembersih kaca agar ia bisa menyetir tanpa gangguan. Yah mungkin orang disampingnya ini bisa disebut gangguan tambahan.

Sementara Jung Yunho, ia hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura menikmati pemandangan kota London di musim dingin meski sebenarnya ekor matanya diam-diam mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong. Dibandingkan tampan, wajah Jaejoong lebih pantas disebut cantik. Wajah Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho pada sosok malaikat. Yeah meski ia belum benar-benar pernah melihat wajah malaikat. Namun hanya dengan melihat wajah namja cantik itu hatinya merasa tenang dan tanpa disadari jantungnya berdebar pelan hanya dengan memandang sosok cantik disampingnya.

"Oke. Kau mau makan siang dengan apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Seketika Yunho melonjak kaget karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memandanginya. Ia seolah terpenjara saat sepasang doe eyes itu tanpa sengaja menatap sepasang mata musangnya. Dan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, entah karena takut akan diomeli Jaejoong lagi atau takut ketahuan kalau ia memandangi sosok cantik didepannya diam-diam.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau sikapku tadi membuatmu takut. Tapi aku sama sekali tak ada niat memarahimu. Aku rasa udara dingin memengaruhi emosiku" ujar Jaejoong. _Dan juga sifat menyebalkanmu_, imbuhnya dalam hati. Tak perlu ia mengungkapkannya atau mereka akan kembali bertengkar tak jelas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini malah tersenyum tak jelas.

"Ah. Oh! Tentu saja" ujar Yunho setengah gugup. Ia memaki dirinya dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa segugup ini dengan Jaejoong? Memang Jaejoong orang asing yang baru ia kenal tapi itu bukan alasan. Sudah berulang kali ia bertemu dengan orang asing yang mungkin jauh lebih cantik dari namja disampingnya ini, namun entah kenapa dia merasa gugup hanya karena Jaejoong memandanginya terus-terusan. Oh! Jangan salah sangka, Jung! Namja cantik ini bukan terpesona oleh ketampananmu tapi dia menunggu jawabanmu! "Jadi, tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya Yunho sembari berusaha agar matanya tidak bertemu pandang dengan doe eyes didepannya karena setiap mata musangnya bertemu pandang dengan doe eyes itu ia akan mulai nervous dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan!

"Kau mau makan apa?" ulang Jaejoong yang kali ini mulai melambatkan mobilnya dan parkir didepan toko sayur langganannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap sepasang mata Jung Yunho.

"Aku…." Dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu membuat Yunho semakin gugup hingga tanpa sadar keringat mulai mengucur pelan dari pori-pori wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jung Yunho. Namja cantik ini sama sekali tak menyadari jika Yunho sudah mati-matian menahan rasa nervous yang menyergapnya. Jantung namja bermata musang tersebut bahkan berdetak kencang dan nafasnya memburu. Demi Tuhan! Wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari Jaejoong. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Jaejoong keluar dari cherry lips itu dan menerpa bibirnya. Gosh! "Aku rasa kau terkena _jetlag_" ujar Jaejoong sembari menatap sepasang mata musang didepannya. Perlahan ia menarik wajahnya dari wajah Jung Yunho yang membuat namja bermata musang itu menghembuskan nafas panjang saking leganya. Kontan kali ini giliran Jaejoong memandang Yunho curiga.

"A–aku rasa aku h–hanya kelelahan. Yup! Lelah. Mungkin lebih baik aku istirahat saja" ujar Yunho dengan terbata-bata setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya melihat sikap Yunho yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. "Oke. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku tak akan lama" ujar Jaejoong yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasuki toko sayur didepannya yang bernama Eive : Fresh Vegetables and Fruit's Shop.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata itu terus mengikuti tubuh Jaejoong yang berjalan memasuki toko tersebut hingga akhirnya sosok cantik tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu toko Eive.

"Nyaris saja…." Ujar Jung Yunho sembari memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke jok mobil sembari menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidur sebentar. Sepertinya jetlag memengaruhi moodnya.

XoXoXoXo

Mata Yunho otomatis terbuka begitu saja ketika mesin mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Dipandanginya kursi kemudi disamping kirinya yang kini kosong. Matanya kini beralih menatap sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik dua lantai dengan cat hijau lumut yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di halaman depan rumah itu terdapat pohon oak yang batang dan dahannya sudah tertutup oleh salju. Kebingungan menyergapnya seketika. Bukankah harusnya dia di hotel?

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun? Cepat ambil kopermu. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua di samping tangga" ujar Jaejoong yang kini tengah membawa plastik berisi belanjaannya tadi.

Yunho yang masih setengah sadar tidak terlalu memerhatikan perkataan Jaejoong. Ia hanya berdiri sambil mengucek matanya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan mulai menjelaskan. "Kau akan menginap disini. Itu semua keputusan Changmin. Hotel sudah penuh dipesan untuk liburan akhir tahun" jelas Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho memandang rumah didepannya dengan pandangan tak yakin. Menginap? Disini? Di tempat orang tak dikenal? Bagaimana ia bisa menjamin keselamatan hidupnya? Belum lagi dia tidak tau apakah rumah didepannya ini bersih atau tidak.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" ujar Jaejoong setengah berteriak mendapati Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung didepannya.

Yunho memandang rumah didepannya ini dengan pandangan tak yakin. Menginap? Rumah orang asing? Belum lagi rumah ini dari luar nampak sedikit menyeramkan. Apa rumah ini benar-benar aman?

"Kau mau masuk atau tetap berdiri disana?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Namja cantik itu kini sudah berdiri di anak tangga paling atas didepan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Arra, arra. Kau masuklah dulu. Aku akan mengambil barangku" ujar Yunho. Dipandanginya rumah itu sembari menghela nafas panjang. Semoga ia masih bisa keluar dengan selamat dari rumah itu.

Yunho berjalan memasuki rumah Jaejoong. Tidak buruk. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapat Yunho ketika ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Meski dari luar rumah ini kelihatan sedikit menyeramkan karena dekorasinya yang lebih mirip rumah-rumah di era abad 18an namun begitu memasuki bagian dalamnya semacam perasaan tenang langsung menyergapi hati Yunho. Yeah setidaknya rumah ini rapi dan nampak normal seperti rumah kebanyakan di negeri kelahiran Pangeran William tersebut.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Kamar mandi disini ada dua, di ujung lantai ini dan lantai bawah. Tapi yang lantai bawah shower air panasnya macet. Kalau kau mau sarapan, aku ada sereal di lemari di dapur. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri karena aku tak terbiasa sarapan. Kalau kau mau makan masakanku dengan gratis setidaknya belikan aku bahan-bahannya. Dan kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa mencari makanan. Di sekitar sini banyak café dan restoran yang buka sampai tengah malam. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan. Kalau kau ada urusan dan akan pulang sampai malam, kau boleh meminta kunci cadangan padaku" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Diberikannya kunci kamar tamu tersebut kepada Yunho. "Untuk hari ini dan besok saja aku akan memberikanmu masakan gratis karena hari ini malam natal. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh mencari restoran lain. Restoran paling dekat yang buka di malam natal berjarak 15 kilometer dari sini" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar dan setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jung Yunho dan mulai memasak untuk makan siang mereka semenara Jung Yunho membereskan barang-barangnya.

Aroma sedapnya sup iga sapi tercium di sampai ke kamar Yunho saat namja bermata musang itu baru saja selesai memberesi pakaiannya. Perutnya otomatis berbunyi saat aroma sedap itu menyambangi hidungnya. Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau tadi ia sudah makan di pesawat.

Tak mau menolak rezeki itu, dia segera berganti pakaian dengan celana panjang dan juga sweater berwarna hijau tua setelah sebelumnya ia mencuci mukanya yang terasa lengket.

"Kau sudah selesai berberesnya?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah tangga saat ia mendengar suara orang menuruni tangga.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sepertinya masakanmu lezat" ujar Yunho.

Dipuji seperti itu membuat Jaejoong melupakan sejenak kekesalannya pada mahluk tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya untuk menginap. Ia selalu senang setiap orang memuji masakannya lezat.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti kelaparan, kan?" ujar Jaejoong. Di meja sudah tersedia sebuah panic kecil berisi sup iga sapi, kimchi dan sepiring ikan tuna goreng.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Diamatinya dapur Jaejoong yang terdiri dari dua bagian. Meja makan dan tempat memasaknya sendiri dipisahkan oleh sebuah konter berbentuk L yang tingginya sepinggang.

"Jadi, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana sembari masih terus mengunyah makanannya yang terasa begitu lezat. Bahkan makanan ini jauh lebih lezat dibanding makanan di restoran-restoran di negaranya.

"Aku belajar sendiri" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"Untuk orang yang belajar memasak sendirian, masakanmu lumayan juga" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum tulus.

Entah reflex senang atau bagaimana, mendadak Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Yunho. Padahal biasanya dia hanya akan tersenyum simpul saat mendengar orang lain memuji makanannya.

"Rumah sebesar ini kau tinggali sendirian? Dimana keluargamu?" tanya Yunho sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah.

"Orang tuaku tinggal di Korea Selatan dan aku tinggal disini sendirian" ujar Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya bisa saja aku pulang ke Korea Selatan tapi kemarin aku ada ujian makanya lebih baik aku disini. Lagi pula, musim dingin di London lumayan bagus" imbuh Jaejoong tanpa diminta. "Kalau kau? Apa yang membawamu ke London di saat liburan begini?"

Yunho yang sudah selesai makan meletakkan sendoknya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Aku ada urusan bisnis. Sekalian ingin liburan" jawab Yunho singkat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai membantu Jaejoong memberesi meja makan dan mencuci piring sementara Jaejoong yang mengeringkannya saat pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka dan seseorang seenak jidat berteriak.

"Jaejoong hyung! Aku datang!"

"Changmin, berisik!" omel Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan membuat situasi diantara keduanya mendadak canggung. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana bisa mereka berteriak bersamaan?

"Wow. Belum ada sehari kalian sudah akrab saja. Sepertinya kalian cocok jadi pasangan" ledek Changmin sembari cengengesan tak jelas. Jaejoong langsung memelototi bocah kurang ajar itu sementara Yunho memilih diam dan pura-pura tak mendengar meski diam-diam dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

_**PLETAK!**_

"Ish! Jangan asal bicara!" omel Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Hyung…." Rengek Changmin. "Ya! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" Changmin berontak ketika Jaejoong dengan sadisnya mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya ke halaman depan.

"Yunho hyung, aku pinjam Changmin dulu!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho agar namja bermata musang itu tak perlu mencari-carinya.

Changmin meringis dan memijat-mijat lengannya yang kesakitan akibat kuatnya cengkeraman Jaejoong. Maklum meski namja cantik ini tubuhnya kalah tinggi dengan Changmin tapi dia lebih sering berolahraga jadi tak heran jika tenaganya bisa melebihi Changmin.

"Sini kau bocah gila! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja membawa orang ke rumahku dan menyuruhku menjemputnya? Kau kira aku ini supirmu?! Kau tau, sepupumu itu sangat menyebalkan! Ia kebanyakan protes! Aku bersumpah saat kami pertama bertemu dia pasti mengira kalau aku ini teroris atau penjahat!" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan nada rendah karena takut Yunho mendengarnya.

Changmin yang menjadi sasaran omelan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "_Hehehe. Sorry, hyung. He is a perfectionist_" ujar Changmin sembari berharap dalam hati agar Jaejoong tidak menghajar Jung Yunho yang terkadang memang menyebalkan.

"Kalau bukan saudaramu, pasti sudah kutelantarkan dia di bandara!" dumel Jaejoong. Masih geram rupanya gara-gara sikap menyebalkan Yunho di bandara.

"Sudah, hyung. Kita masuk saja, arrachi? Aku sudah membawa wine, marshmallow dan beberapa kue kering…." Cerocos Changmin.

Jaejoong sepertinya tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Jangan bilang kalau….

"Nanti malam Seunghyun hyung akan datang, Hyun Joong hyung dan Yoochun hyung juga! Nanti malam akan menjadi pesta natal yang hangat!"

_**BUGH!**_

"Ya! Changmin! Kau kira rumahku ini apa?! Kenapa kau seenak jidat mengundang orang?! Aigoooo! Kau ini….! Arrrgggghhhh!" Setelah menghajar lengan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung melengos pergi ke dalam rumahnya. Ia benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan Changmin yang menurutnya seenak jidat. Ia bukannya tidak suka kalau sahabatnya datang, tapi tetap saja kalau dadakan begini dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia akan kesal! Dan Jaejoong?! Dia tak tau apakah harus mentolerir kelakuan Changmin atau apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengusir sahabatnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah berniat untuk istirahat saja dan merayakan malam natal secara sederhana. Tapi kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?! Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong belum istirahat sejak menyelesaikan ujian semester kemarin!

"Hyung! Tunggu! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin membuat malam natal ini lebih hangat" ujar Changmin yang segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho yang memang dasarnya ingin tau pun mau tak mau menyusul Changmin ke lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Kau apakan kekasihmu?" tanya Yunho. Kata-kata itu keluar saja dari mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian ia berharap dalam hati semoga mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Changmin melempar deathglare ke arah Yunho. "Dia bukan kekasihku" desis Changmin yang kini mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dan membujuknya agar keluar.

"Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja?" Yunho balik memandang Changmin seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba marah. Yeah bagaimana pun ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya disini. Bukan tidak mungkin kebencian Jaejoong pada Changmin bisa memengaruhi sikap namja cantik itu terhadap dirinya. Masih ingat betapa buruknya pertemuan pertama mereka, kan?

Changmin hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan Yunho. Ia menyeret Yunho menjauh dari kamar Jaejoong dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Jaejoong hyung sedikit bipolar" terangnya.

Ah! Itu menjelaskan semuanya! Kenapa Jaejoong gampang sekali berubah mood.

"Tapi tenang saja, jika moodnya sedang baik dia tidak gampang kambuh kok" terangnya kemudian sebelum Yunho mendadak parno.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kepada Yunho, ia kemudian kembali beranjak ke kamar Jaejoong. Namun ketika ia hendak melangkah, Yunho memegangi bahunya, mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membujuknya" ujar Yunho.

Changmin antara yakin tidak yakin dengan usul Yunho ini. Tapi mengingat ketika SMA dulu Yunho lumayan jago jika dalam urusan bujuk-membujuk dan sebagainya, jadi Changmin ikut saja. Ia kemudian beranjak ke bawah untuk menghias pohon natal saja.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia ragu idenya ini akan berhasil. Kalau gagal bisa-bisa ia benar-benar di usir oleh Jaejoong.

_**TOK….TOK….TOK….**_

"Jaejoong…." panggil Yunho pelan.

_**TOK….TOK….TOK…. **_

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. "Jaejoong….kau baik-baik saja?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban dan takut Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa (meski yang ini sangat tidak mungkin), Yunho memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu Jaejoong.

_Eh? Tidak dikunci?,_batin Yunho.

Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Perasaan Yunho yang tadinya was-was dan cemas kini lenyap seketika saat melihat keadaan kamar bernuansa putih itu yang rapi dan aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Jaejoong mengamuk atau semacamnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang duduk di samping jendela sembari mendengarkan music dari headsetnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, jengah dan bingung mengapa Yunho bisa berada disini. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara rendah dan tatapan hampa. Dilepaskannya headsetnya dengan enggan. Ia harap Yunho tak banyak tanya karena saat ini ia sedang malas diinterogasi, terutama oleh orang tak dikenal.

Yunho duduk didepan Jaejoong. "Apa kau marah pada Changmin gara-gara kedatanganku? Maksudku gara-gara aku menginap disini?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho dan beralih menatap halaman depan rumahnya yang sudah tertutup salju. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku….aku minta maaf atas sikap menyebalkanku tadi di bandara, oke? Aku tau tadi sikapku di bandara tadi memang menyebalkan tapi….aku tadi hanya semacam waspada, kau tau?" ujar Yunho hati-hati. Dilihatnya wajah rupawan didepannya, mengamati jika ada perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu tadi" ujar Jaejoong setengah berdusta. Kenyataannya ia memang masih sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Yunho, tapi bukan itu inti permasalahannya. "Aku hanya kurang suka dengan sikap Changmin yang seenaknya sendiri, kau tau? Yeah….hanya karena kami bersahabat dekat bukan berarti dia dapat berbuat seenaknya, kan? Aku….aku hanya…." Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman rumahnya, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tapi Changmin tiba-tiba mengundangmu dan sahabat kami. Aku hanya bingung. Aku tak dapat mengusir mereka semua. Aku yakin setelah ini pasti rumahku akan berantakan dan yeah….mau tak mau aku harus membereskannya lagi. Itu sangat melelahkan" ujar Jaejoong sembari menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

"Yeah….kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau mau. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu memberesi semuanya" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan tak yakin. "_Are you sure?_"

"_Why not?_" balasnya. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Ayo kita turun. Changmin pasti sudah cemas menunggu kita. Tak seharusnya malam natal berlangsung dingin, kan?" imbuh Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak meresapi kata-kata Yunho. Yeah….apa yang dikatakan namja bermata musang itu benar juga. Tak seharusnya mereka saling berdiam diri dan bermusuhan di malam yang penuh kasih ini. Lagi pula, Changmin tadi pasti hanya berniat baik, kan?

Diletakkannya iPod Nanonya ke nakas dan meraih uluran tangan Yunho. Perasaan nyaman yang aneh langsung menyelimuti dada Jaejoong. Amarah dan rasa kesal yang tadi tersisa di hatinya perlahan menghilang entah kemana. Ia memandang tautan jemarinya dengan Yunho sementara mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga. _Mungkinkah ini karena Yunho?_, batin Jaejoong. Meski logikanya menolak mentah-mentah pemikiran aneh ini.

"Oh…..hai….hyung. Aku….aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi. Aku hanya bermaksud membuat natal ini menjadi semakin hangat dengan kedatangan sahabat kita. Kumohon jangan salah sangka" serbu Changmin yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong begitu ekor matanya menangkap dua orang itu di ujung tangga.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yeah….aku juga. Mungkin tubuhku yang sedang lelah memengaruhi emosiku" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Sepertinya emosimu sudah membaik" ujar Changmin sembari tersenyum tak jelas sebelum akhirnya namja kelewat jangkung itu kembali ke sisi perapian untuk menghias pohon natal berukuran sedang.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak tau maksud Changmin. Tidak sampai dia melihat Yunho yang entah sengaja atau tidak melirik ke bawah tepatnya ke tautan jemari mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam tanganku terus? Kurasa Changmin membutuhkan bantuanku" Yunho memandang Changmin yang kerepotan membawa beberapa dus kecil berisi hiasan natal. Seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah kecilnya.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. Dan wajahnnya otomatis memerah tanpa diminta. Damn! Sejak kapan ia menikmati sentuhan namja bermata musang ini? Dengan gerakan canggung dan sedikit dipaksakan, Jaejoong berusaha menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari tautan jemari Yunho. "A-aku akan pergi ke belakang. M-mengambil kayu bakar. Yeah. Kayu bakar untuk perapian" ujar Jaejoong. Sekali lagi ia merutuki sikapnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mendadak gugup hanya karena….? Ish!

Namja berwajah cantik itu segera pergi melesat ke halaman belakang rumahnya untuk menghindari malu. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang. Sementara tanpa sepengatahuannya, Yunho hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong tadi.

"Ya! Hyung! Berhentilah tersenyum dan bantu aku!" omel Changmin yang melihat sepupunya hanya mematung dan tersenyum tak jelas.

Sepertinya seseorang baru saja terkena panah cupid.

**TBC**

**Do you like it? Muahaha. **

**Kritik, saran dan masukan akan saya terima di kotak review. Thanks for reading.**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter In London**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Shim Changmin (23 years old)**

**Kim Hyun Joong (25 years old)**

**A Yunjae Fanfiction by Duckymomo**

**Warning inside! **

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika seorang Shim Changmin tengah mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti setrikaan di depan perapian rumah Jaejoong. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi pusing.

"Ya! Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan rusak atau aku akan melemparmu dengan sandal!" omel Jung Yunho yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa dua toples kaca masing-masing berisi kue gingerbread dan Florentines. Jaejoong mengekor di belakangnya dengan tangan membawa pembuka tutup botol.

"Aku rasa mereka sedikit terlambat. Tadi kan ada badai salju kecil" ujarnya memberi pengertian agar Changmin tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Tapi kalau mereka jam sembilan baru datang, semua ini akan sia-sia" Changmin menatap ruangan yang telah mereka dekorasi dengan pandangan sedih. Yeah meski sebenarnya nyaris 70% dia yang mengerjakannya karena Yunho lebih banyak membantu Jaejoong di dapur.

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau mereka tak jadi datang. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan sampahnya" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada sepelan mungkin yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Yunho.

Changmin memandang kedua orang itu dengan kesal. Mendadak ia jadi kurang suka kekompakkan dadakan ini.

_**TING TONG….TING TONG….**_

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring. Tentu saja orang yang paling semangat berlari ke pintu adalah Changmin. Disusul Jaejoong selaku tuan rumah.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" sambut Changmin begitu melihat Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Hyun Joong di depan pintu masuk rumah Jaejoong.

"Yoochun? Kau disini?"

"Yunho? Hei! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Ketiga orang itu, tepatnya Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong berbicara berbarengan. Jaejoong memandang bergantian Yoochun dan Yunho yang kini saling berpelukan dengan mesra (?)

Belum sempat Yunho maupun Yoochun menjawab, Seunghyun tau-tau sudah datang entah dari mana dan hendak memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. "Oh, hello my sweetheart! I miss you so much!"

"Berhenti menyebutku sweetheart atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Jaejoong menyikut Seunghyun sebelum namja bersuara bass itu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung? Aku dengar belakangan kau sakit flu" ujar Jaejoong yang kini telah beralih membantu Hyun Joong melepas mantelnya dan menggantungkannya ke gantungan baju di belakang pintu. Ia kemudian memegang dahi dan leher Hyun Joong hanya untuk memastikan kakak sepupunya itu tidak terkena flu lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hyun Joong yang kini sudah berjalan duluan dengan Jaejoong ke ruang tengah.

"Kau sepertinya kurang suka melihat kemesraan mereka berdua" goda Yoochun. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Tanpa Yunho sadari, sedari tadi Yoochun memerhatikan dirinya yang terus menatapi Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak suka saat bersama orang lain, terutama saat dengan Hyun Joong. Entah kenapa Yunho kurang suka dengan perhatian Jaejoong terhadap Hyun Joong. "Tenanglah. Mereka hanya sepupu" ujar Yoochun berusaha menenangkan sahabat semasa SMA-nya itu.

Namun Yunho tak terlalu memerhatikan kata-kata Yoochun dan langsung beranjak pergi menyusul Jaejoong. Tak mau Yunho berbuat yang aneh-aneh yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan kecurigaan orang lain, Yoochun segera mencegatnya. "Jangan bersikap berlebihan, oke?" ujarnya.

"Tenanglah. Lagi pula untuk apa aku berbuat yang macam-macam?" balas Yunho yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya dari Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan pura-pura tak peduli. Padahal dari awal dia datang kemari, dia sudah tau kalau Yunho memiliki perasaan pada namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" ujar Jaejoong yang baru mendapati Yunho dan Yoochun. "Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu. Sepertinya kalian saling kenal, betul kan?"

"Ne! Kami bersahabat sejak kelas satu SMA" ujar Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk setuju. "Yup. Aku, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin adalah sahabat setidaknya sampai kami lulus karena setelah itu kami berpencar" jelas Yunho. "Sayang saja Junsu tidak disini. Kalau dia disini dia pasti akan cocok denganmu, Jae!"

"Hahaha. Benar sekali, Yunho! Mereka berdua kan sama-sama cerewet" ledek Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong meski sebenarnya ia gemas setengah mati ingin mencubit pipi namja berwajah cantik itu.

Malam natal malam itu berlangsung dengan hangat dengan cerita-cerita yang keluar dari mulut mereka berlima. Saling tertawa dan melempar _jokes_ ringan. Yunho dan Yoochun yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan hanya kontak lewat email atau media social lain sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu lagi disini. Dulunya Yoochun sangat bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor dan pengarang lagu, Yunho kira cita-cita itu sudah musnah ketika Yoochun memutuskan kuliah mengambil jurusan arsitektur, ternyata tidak karena Yoochun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya mengarang lagu dan aktif di dunia peran lewat pertunjukkan musikalnya. Dia bahkan cukup terkenal di kalangan warga London.

Namun meski Yunho sendiri sangat menikmati malam natal ini, dia sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu dekat dengan Hyun Joong.

"Ah! Aku rasa aku ingin mengambil air putih saja di dapur. Apa ada yang mau titip?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini hendak beranjak ke dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam namun mereka belum nampak yang mengantuk.

_**PRANG!**_

"Ah!"

Suara gelas pecah dan teriakan Jaejoong langsung mengagetkan semuanya. Orang yang pertama kali datang menghampiri Jaejoong adalah Jung Yunho. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya hingga membuat Yoochun dan Changmin saling memandang sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung –pecahan gelas kaca berceceran didepannya. Kenapa namja didepannya ini terlihat begitu khawatir? "Eung…yeah….aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengangkat telunjuknya yang berdarah. "Kenapa mukamu khawatir begitu?" tanya Jaejoong iseng.

"Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa" jawab Yunho dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu malah mencandainya.

"Ini hanya luka biasa. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan kehabisan darah hanya karena pecahan kaca" Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan memerah.

Mendadak Yunho salah tingkah sendiri karena perkataan Jaejoong. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ambil obat untuk mengobati lukamu. Tapi sebelumnya kita bersihkan dulu lukamu" ujarnya. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menuntunnya ke wastafel. Air dingin mengalir ke tangan Jaejoong, membawa pergi darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung ketika jari-jemari Yunho dengan lembut membersihkan lukanya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan kakinya terasa lemas. Rasanya sebentar lagi ia tak sanggup berdiri. Mengapa sentuhan Yunho begitu memabukkan?

Tunggu?! Memabukkan?! Oh! Ayolah Jaejoong! Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Kalian bahkan belum satu hari saling mengenal!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau pusing karena kelelahan?" tanya Yunho begitu ia melihat Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir dan intens.

Ditatap seperti itu tentu membuat muka Jaejoong otomatis kembali memerah. Secara tak sadar ia mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya ke wastafel agar tidak terjatuh. Wajahnya dan Yunho hanya berjarak beberapa senti! Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho dipipinya!

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kudengar dari Changmin kau berteriak dan ada yang pecah" suara Hyun Joong yang datang entah dari mana seolah memecah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan pecahan gelasnya" ujar Yunho dengan nada datar.

Jaejoong yang diam-diam memerhatikan Yunho dan Hyun Joong berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat tatapan tak suka dari Hyun Joong saat mendapati dirinya sedang bersama dengan Yunho. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat Hyun Joong tiba-tiba datang ke dapur.

"Aku akan mengobati luka Jaejoong, tolong kau bersihkan pecahan kacanya" perintah Hyun Joong. Ia mengangkat kotak kecil P3K di tangannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mengobati dan membereskannya nanti" ujar Jaejoong ambil suara. Mendadak ada aura yang tak enak yang memancar dari dua namja didepannya. Diambilnya kotak P3K dari tangan Hyun Joong dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia menatap kedua namja didepannya itu, memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua kembali saja ke ruang tengah.

Sesekali ia meringis saat menyapu. Ternyata menyapu dengan tangan terluka itu merepotkan. Kenapa tadi dia tidak mengambil penyedot debu saja? Bodoh!

"Duduklah disana. Biar aku yang memberesinya" ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja berbalik kembali ke dapur.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Yunho yang selalu datang disaat ia membutuhkan bantuan? Dia hanya mematung saat Yunho mengambil sapunya dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Ia juga hanya bisa diam saat Yunho mengobati lukanya. Meski perhatian Yunho sedikit berlebihan sebagai orang asing yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu hari, namun diam-diam Jaejoong menikmati perhatian Yunho ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Lihatlah! Mereka sangat romantis kan?" bisik Yoochun ke Changmin saat melihat Yunho datang dengan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Calon pengantin baru" jawab Changmin dengan nada tak kalah rendah yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa-tawa sendiri. Seunghyun mengira mungkin ini saatnya kedua sahabatnya di bawa ke unit Psikologi rumah sakit terdekat.

"Hei! Sebentar lagi kan jam 12 malam, bagaimana kalau kita cerita horror?" tantang Seunghyun yang langsung disambut meriah oleh semuanya. Yah tidak semuanya. Karena Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk di sofa sudah mulai menguap saking ngantuknya. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau Yoochun duluan?" usul Seunghyun.

"Ish! Changmin saja duluan. Tenggorokanku serak gara-gara kebanyakan bicara" Yoochun lempar tanggung jawab.

Changmin yang tadinya tidak siap mau tak mau harus memutar otak. Cerita paling seram yang pernah ia alami ketika semester satu dia melihat tabrakan bus yang kemudian masuk jurang. Apa itu termasuk cerita hantu?

"Ah! Aku tau! Ini pengalamanku baru-baru ini!" ujarnya kemudian. "Kalian tentu tau kan lorong ke arah perpustakaan di kampusku?" pancing Changmin.

Semuanya mulai memerhatikan cerita Changmin. "Keangkeran lorong itu bahkan sampai terdengar ke kampus sebelah, bagaimana kita bisa tidak tau?" ujar Hyun Joong. Baik Seunghyun maupun Yoochun mengangguk setuju. Yunho yang tidak paham kampus mana yang di maksud Changmin hanya diam saja. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat tidak peduli dan mulai menyandarkan badannya ke sofa. "Kau tau, kemarin malam saat aku tak sengaja melewati lorong itu, aku tak sengaja melihat seorang nenek-nenek berseragam cleaning service lewat. Kukira, dia ini orang tersesat atau bagaimana. Perlahan, aku menghampirinya tapi kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Nenek-nenek itu menghilang…."

Perhatian Yoochun teralihkan dari cerita Changmin. Selain dia sudah tau betapa payahnya namja bertubuh jangkung itu bercerita, ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang sudah berkali-kali menguap. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya mulai menurun. Yunho yang duduk disampingnya yang merasakan pegangan tangan Jaejoong di lengannya mulai mengendur pun diam-diam melirik namja cantik itu. Ia mengangkat tangan Jaejoong perlahan dari lengannya dan menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di bahunya sembari mendengarkan cerita mereka yang kini sudah beralih menjadi cerita kelakuan dosen mereka yang ajaib karena cerita horrornya tak ada yang menyeramkan sama sekali hingga mereka pulang pukul setengah dua malam.

"Changmin!" panggil Yunho saat melihat Changmin juga hendak beranjak pulang.

Changmin diam ditempatnya. "Ye?"

"Bisakah kau jangan pulang dulu?" ujarnya. "Aku akan mengantar Jaejoong ke kamarnya dulu" imbuhnya saat menyadari ekspresi bingung Changmin.

"Ne. Jangan curi-curi kesempatan ya, hyung" ujar Changmin iseng yang membuatnya berhasil dihadiahi sandal melayang dari Yunho.

"Ish! Pikiranmu memang harus dicuci" protes namja bermata musang itu.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dari bahunya. Diselipkannya kedua tangannya ke bawah lutut Jaejoong dan pinggang namja cantik itu. Yunho sempat membeku saat Jaejoong menggeliat pelan karena merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena namja cantik itu kembali tertidur dan kini membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Yunho berharap semoga Jaejoong tidak terbangun karena mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu. Terkadang ia reflex berhenti ketika merasakan Jaejoong bergelak pelan dalam pelukannya. Demi Tuhan! Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar, bahkan semakin cepat! Kalau begini caranya dia pasti bisa mati kena serangan jantung.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memutar kenop pintu Jaejoong dan mendorong pintunya dengan kaki belakang. Diletakkannya tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati ke ranjang dan melepaskan sandal namja cantik itu. Kemudian ia beranjak menutup tirai jendela kamar Jaejoong. Ia kembali ke ranjang Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya dengan bed cover tebal. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir hati tersebut saat melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tertidur damai.

Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

_**CUP**_

Ia mengecup pelan pipi Jaejoong. Yunho sempat membatu ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menggeliat pelan. Untung namja cantik itu tidak terbangun. Kalau sampai terbangun dan mengetahui apa yang baru saja Yunho lakukan pasti habislah dia! Entah apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri mencium Jaejoong! Ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mencium seorang namja! Dan rasanya….jauh lebih menegangkan dan menyenangkan dibanding mencium yeoja.

Dan sebelum pikiran aneh kembali merasuki benaknya yang mungkin menuntunnya untuk melakukan lebih, ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Selamat tidur, Jaejoongie" ujarnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

26 December 2013

Hari ini hari ketiga Jung Yunho menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka sebagai tuan rumah dan tamu juga tidak buruk. Malah kemungkinan hubungan ini akan berlangsung kea rah yang positif dan menjanjikan (?).

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi kurang ketika Jaejoong sedang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, tepatnya untuk Yunho. Entah kenapa dia terbangun begitu saja di pagi hari dan ingin menyiapkan Yunho sarapan. Aneh. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, ternyata Yunho sudah bangun. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak namja bermata musang itu. Ia berencana mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara ke dapur. Jaejoong sendiri nampaknya tidak menyadari jika Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya karena dia masih sibuk membuat sandwich.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dari belakang sembari berujar di telinganya, "Selamat pagi Jaejoong….aaarrgggh!"

Jaejoong yang kaget otomatis langsung menyikut pinggang Yunho. Dengan sigap ia meletakkan roti sandwichnya dan langsung memelintir tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggangnya sementara Yunho hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaaaa! Mianhe! Mianhe!" ujar Jaejoong tak kalah heboh. Ia segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Yunho. Ia tak menyangka kalau yang memeluknya dari belakang itu Jung Yunho. "Jeongmal mianhe, hyung!" ujar Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

"Ugh….yeah….aku rasa lenganku terkilir. Aku harap tidak apa-apa" ujar Yunho sembari menggulung lengan jasnya.

Tunggu! Jas?

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, ia baru sadar kalau penampilan Yunho pagi ini terlalu rapi. Yeah kelewat rapi untuk seseorang yang akan tinggal di rumah di hari libur akhir tahun dengan setelan jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu dan celana berwarna senada juga dasi berwarna biru tua yang Nampak kontras dengan kemeja putihnya.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan Jaejoong langsung berkelakar, "Yeah….hari ini aku terlihat sangat tampan kan?". Sebuah senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya.

"Ish!" Jaejoong hanya bisa mendecih kesal menanggapi kata-kata Yunho. Karena memang Yunho terlihat sangat tampan hari ini hanya saja ia seperti sedikit enggan mengakuinya. Gengsi, kah? "Ngomong-ngomong, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja? Atau aku perlu mengurutnya" tanya Jaejoong yang kini kembali melirik lengan Yunho. Ia bersyukur karena sepertinya lengan namja bermata musang itu baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah. Aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir begitu" ujar Yunho sembari mengacak gemas rambut Jaejoong.

Namja berwajah cantik itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yunho memerlakukannya seperti perempuan. Ia kemudian beralih melanjutkan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi, hyung akan pergi kemana dengan pakaian serapi itu? Bukankah ini hari libur?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memasukkan sayuran ke dalam roti tawarnya.

"Aku ada urusan bisnis di Manchester" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong datang memberikan sepotong sandwich dan segelas susu vanilla ke Yunho. "Bisnis?" tanyanya sembari mengunyah sandwichnya sendiri.

Yunho mengangguk. "Yeah. Perusahaan tempatku bekerja akan melakukan kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan di Eropa. Salah satunya perusahaan Golden Wings yang berpusat di Manchester. Perusahaanku akan berusaha mengirimkan barang-barang unggulan negara kita ke negeri ini. Kemarin aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa sampel dan aku rasa mereka cocok dengan sampel tersebut" jelas Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong yang tak terlalu paham urusan bisnis hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk menanggapi kata-kata Yunho.

"Kau mau meminjam mobilku atau naik kereta bawah tanah saja?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka berdua selesai makan. Diletakkannya gelas Yunho ke wastafel.

"Aku rasa aku jalan kaki saja. Mereka bilang mereka akan menjemputku di Aston Road" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Aston Road hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tempat ini. Sepertinya tidak usah diantar juga tidak apa-apa. Toh salju di jalanan sudah mulai berkurang. Setidaknya tidak setebal seperti di malam natal.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jae" pamit Yunho. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai mencuci gelas kini berbalik menghadap Yunho dan menghampiri namja bermata musang tersebut. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat Jaejoong berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dasimu kurang rapi. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Jaejoong yang tanpa diminta tiba-tiba saja membenarkan dasi Yunho yang terlihat sedikit kendor. "Kau sepertinya terburu-buru tadi" ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho. "Nah, selesai. Setidaknya ini lebih baik" ujarnya sembari tersenyum puas.

Tanpa disadarinya, Yunho sedari tadi memerhatikan wajahnya diam-diam. Merasa orang didepannya terus memerhatikannya, Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan saat doe eyesnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata musang didepannya.

"Kau sangat perhatian padaku. Tidakkah kau merasa kau seperti sepasang kekasih?" ujar Yunho pelan.

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu manis dan menggoda di telinga Jaejoong sehingga otomatis ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. "Ish! Jangan berlebihan! Tadi itu tidak sengaja. Yup. Tidak sengaja" Jaejoong mendadak kelabakan sendiri.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong yang mendadak salah tingkah. "Ne, aku pergi dulu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, arrachi, ?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong melotot mendengar panggilan Yunho. Apa-apaan tadi? Siapa pula yang akan merubah marganya menjadi Jung? Namun mendadak dadanya berdesir aneh saat Yunho menyebutnya Mrs. Jung. _Sudahlah Jaejoong, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!_,batinnya. "Ish! Sudah sana pergi. Siapa pula yang akan khawatir pada orang seperti kau?" ujar Jaejoong sembari mendorong tubuh Yunho agar segera pergi sebelum namja bermata musang itu sempat menggodanya lagi.

**TBC**

**Fiuh….akhirnya kesempetan juga update chapter dua. Minna-san, sebelumnya saya minta maf kalo update fanfict saya belakangan banyak yang ngaret. Ini dikarenakan saya sedang menyusun karya tulis untuk tugas akhir jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatannya.**

**Saya juga maklum kok kalo cerita ini mungkin sedikit membosankan dan belum ada konflik, yah karena pada dasarnya saya ingin membuat cerita ringan. Cukuplah otak saya memikirkan yang berat-berat -_-.**

**Oke. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah membaca, review, favourite dsb. Arigatou gozaimashuta ^^**

**Masukan, kritik dan saran saya terima dalam bentuk apapun kkkk~**

**See you minna-san**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter In London**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Shim Changmin (23 years old)**

**Kim Hyun Joong (25 years old)**

**A Yunjae Fanfiction by Duckymomo**

**Warning inside! **

_27 December 2013_

Ini adalah hari keempat dimana Yunho menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bisa saja namja berwajah cantik itu hari ini meliburkan cafenya mengingat ini masih dalam suasana liburan. Tapi mengingat London hari ini cukup ramai oleh para turis baik lokal maupun luar yang sedang berlibur, ia berpikir tak ada salahnya juga membuka café setidaknya sampai tanggal 30. Toh beberapa toko disebelahnya juga sudah buka. Untung saja pegawainya berpikiran sama dengannya jadi tak perlu ada protes dari mereka karena merasa hari liburnya terganggu. Beberapa malah merasa senang karena tidak ada kerjaan selama liburan di flat atau apartemen mereka. Yeah maklum beberapa pegawai Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar negeri jadi tak heran kalau banyak yang tidak pulang gara-gara jadwal ujian dan remedial yang mepet dengan libur akhir tahun.

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Namun Jaejoong nampaknya belum berniat untuk tidur. Karena dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Yeah, tidak sepenuhnya menunggu juga karena sebenarnya ia baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu dan Yunho belum juga pulang sampai jam segini makanya dia mengkhawatirkan Yunho. London di malam hari terkadang lebih menyeramkan karena banyaknya tindak kejahatan yang terjadi.

_Ini Jung Yunho. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan jika mendengar suara ini. _

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendecih kesal saat lagi-lagi voicemail yang menjawabnya. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana Jaejoong mendapat nomor handphone Yunho, kalian pasti sudah tau dari mana kan? Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin. Beruntunglah namja kelewat jangkung itu tidak curiga ketika Jaejoong mendadak meminta nomor handphone sepupunya tengah malam begini.

Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menunggu Yunho sambil menonton televisi saja sembari berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa dia begitu perhatian dengan Yunho yang notabenenya bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya orang asing yang menumpang dirumahnya?

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengenyahkan bisikan aneh yang mengatakan kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja bermata musang itu. Oh! Yang benar saja! Jatuh cinta dengan orang asing dan penggoda macam Yunho?! Dia pasti sudah gila jika itu benar-benar terjadi!

"Aku pulang!" ujar Yunho dengan nada sedikit pelan karena ia mengira Jaejoong mungkin sudah tidur dari tadi. Namun ia mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suara televisi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara itu pun langsung beranjak ke pintu depannya. Perasaan lega langsung datang menyelimuti dadanya saat melihat Yunho pulang dengan selamat.

"Oh, hai. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho setelah ia berhasil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri didepannya dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana olahraga panjang berbahan parasut di balut dengan kimono tidur yang panjangnya nyaris semata kaki.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Jaejoong. "Dari mana saja kau jam segini baru pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa bilang. Aku kebetulan saja baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Karena belum mengantuk jadi aku nonton televisi saja" dusta Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau berbohong" ujar Yunho. Baru saja Jaejoong hendak membantah namun Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan smarthphonenya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho. "30 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 sms. Dari nomor sama 08xxxxxxx. Waktunya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Wow. Sepertinya seseorang berniat membunuh handphoneku" Yunho kini memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celana.

"Itu bukan aku. Untuk apa aku menelponmu malam-malam begini…." Jaejoong mendadak terdiam saat melihat seringai terukir di wajah Yunho.

_Gotcha! Kena kau!_, batin Yunho.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke jebakan Yunho?! "Ya! Berhentilah tersenyum! Kubilang itu bukan nomor handphoneku!" bantah Jaejoong sembari memasang ekspresi kesal padahal jelas-jelas pipinya merona merah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat senyum Yunho malah semakin melebar.

"Hahaha….kalau itu nomormu juga tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Yunho. "Sekarang tidurlah dan matikan lampunya. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk nonton televisi" imbuhnya kemudian, kali ini dengan senyum tulus sebelum ia akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung sembari terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

XoXoXoXo

28 December 2013

Matahari bersinar terang menyinari kota London. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini kota London bercuaca cerah. Salju-salju di kota itu pun sudah mulai mencair meski begitu suhu udara disana masih tetap terasa dingin.

Seperti biasa, café Jaejoong Nampak ramai di kunjungi oleh pengunjung yang kali ini kebanyakan adalah pengunjung dari luar kota dan luar negeri. Tidak mengherankan mengingat ini juga akhir pekan. Meski begitu, Jaejoong sudah berencana untuk membuka café ini setengah hari saja, setidaknya sampai pukul 2 siang. Karena dia sendiri setelah ini juga berencana akan pergi ke Clovelly, Devon untuk mengecek ikan salmon dan tuna yang ia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu karena persediaan di cafenya sudah menipis. Ah! Sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan kalau menu di café Jaejoong ini 50%-nya terdiri dari makanan jepang. Jadi tak heran kalau setiap dua minggu sekali namja berwajah cantik ini pergi bolak-balik London-Clovelly-Bibury. Dan kali ini adalah gilirannya mengunjungi kota Clovelly untuk mengecek bahan-bahan utama masakan di restoran yang berasal dari lautan mengingat ia sudah mengunjungi Bibury dua hari sebelum Yunho kemari. Ia lebih memilih pergi dan mengecek sendiri bahan-bahannya untuk memastikan bahan-bahan tersebut layak konsumsi. Mengingat tak jarang ada beberapa pedagang nakal yang berusaha mengakalinya.

"Jaejoong!" panggil salah satu karyawannya sekaligus teman di kampusnya ketika Jaejoong hendak berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Kali ini dia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya. Dia sedang ingin berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar jalanan desa Clovelly setelah turun dari bus.

"Yup? What's up?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Are you sure going to Clovelly alone?" tanya Angela, karyawan yang tadi memanggil namanya. Rambut pirang keritingnya bergerak pelan terkena hembusan angin.

"Ung….yeah. What's wrong?" tanyanya.

"Just be careful. I just saw the news and they said that heavy rain will fall in Clovelly. I hope you go home before the night coming" ujar Angela.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada temannya tersebut. "Don't worry. I'll go home before the night coming" ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak Angela sebelum ia beranjak kembali ke halte bus terdekat.

XoXoXoXo

"Aku pulang!" teriak Yunho ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga siang.

Namja bermata musang itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika salamnya tidak dibalas. _Apa Jaejoong belum pulang?_, batin Yunho. Karena seingatnya Jaejoong tadi bilang dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat meski cafenya hanya buka setengah hari. Maka dari itu Jaejoong memberikan Yunho kunci rumah cadangan. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa rumah ini jadi sedikit aneh tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong. Atau hanya perasaannya saja karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong sehingga ia merasa aneh saat namja cantik itu tak ada disisinya?

Ish! Sudahlah. Lebih baik ia mengisi perut saja dari pada ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dan lelah sendiri menunggu Jaejoong nantinya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa matahari sudah berada di ujung barat untuk bersiap kembali ke peraduannya. Dengan enggan, Jung Yunho membuka matanya. Jujur saja ia tidak bisa tidur dari jam tiga dan baru tertidur kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu padahal tubuhnya lelah gara-gara belakangan terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, namun ia heran kenapa Jaejoong belum pulang juga. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jaejoong tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Entah kenapa perasaannya dari tadi perasaannya terus menerus mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo" suara Changmin terdengar di seberang sana. "Ada apa hyung menelponku?"

"Changmin, kau tau dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Ia belum pulang dari tadi" ujar Yunho to the point.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin Jaejoong pergi ke Bibury atau Clovelly" jawabnya.

"Bibury? Clovelly?" Yunho membeo mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Ia tak tau dimana tempat itu persisnya. Ia hanya tau kedua tempat itu adalah desa yang terkenal karena pemandangan alamnya di Inggris.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Sedangkan Yunho sudah menunggu Changmin dengan tidak sabaran. "Ah! Aku tadi baru saja bertemu Angela, dia bilang Jaejoong ke Clovelly sendirian untuk mengecek persediaan bahan mentah mereka" jelas Changmin.

"Ne, ne. Terima kasih informasinya" ujar Yunho.

"Tunggu!"

Namun baru saja ia hendak menutup teleponnya namun Changmin kembali bersuara. "Apa lagi?" ujarnya tak sabaran.

"Kau mau menyusulnya ke Clovelly? Jangan gila hyung! Aku dengar di ramalan cuaca sebentar lagi di daerah itu akan turun hujan deras. Kau mau cari mati?! Jalanan disana berbatu dan sedikit curam!" omel Changmin. Ia curiga kalau Yunho akan menyusul Jaejoong setelah ini.

Namun Yunho tak menggubrisnya dan langsung menutup teleponnya setelah itu. Baginya keselamatan Jaejoong jauh lebih penting! Apalagi setelah mendengar kalau di Clovelly akan turun hujan deras disertai badai. Yunho jadi semakin khawatir kalau disana terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong disana.

XoXoXoXo

"Jaejoong, cepatlah masuk. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras" ujar Mrs. Huselton, nelayan sekaligus pemilik rumah tempat Jaejoong berada sekarang.

"Baik, " jawab Jaejoong. Dia pun segera beranjak masuk ke rumah. Namun sebelum menutup pintu rumah Mrs. Huselton, ia sempat memandangi langit yang kini sudah berwarna abu-abu gelap. Entah kenapa mendadak ia kepikiran Yunho. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja" ujar jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumah tersebut.

"Jaejoong, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap disini saja? Hari sudah mulai malam dan aku yakin kalau badainya pasti akan berlangsung cukup lama. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa di tengah jalan" ujar Mrs. Huselton panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke dapur.

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Dipandanginya jalan setapak didepannya yang mulai basah akibat air hujan sementara suara halilintar dan gemuruh badai terdengar bersahutan ketika bayangan Yunho kembali melintas di pikirannya. Mungkinkah ia harus menelepon Yunho atau mengiriminya sms agar Yunho tau dia baik-baik saja?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. _Untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu?_ Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku, batinnya. Meski begitu, toh ia tetap merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dicarinya nomor handphone Yunho dan memencet tombol 'call' yang terlihat di layar smarthphonenya. Namun ia segera mendesah kecewa saat menyadari bar sinyal di hapenya yang kosong. _Damn! Tak ada sinyal!_, batin Jaejoong.

Waktu terus berjalan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan yang berarti sudah nyaris satu jam hujan badai turun. Jaejoong masih terus duduk di jendela ruang tamu sembari memandang jalan setapak didepannya ketika suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

_**TOK….TOK….TOK….**_

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya seraya berlari menuju pintu. Ia ingin tau orang gila mana yang datang bertamu di hujan badai begini.

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong membeo. Matanya melotot kaget mendapati siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa….? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian saat melihat Yunho nyelonong masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah ini.

"Kau terkejut?" tebak Yunho. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya

"Yeah. Aku terkejut dengan tindakan bodohmu" ujar Jaejoong sembari menatap tubuh Yunho dari atas ke bawah yang basah kuyup. "Kenapa bajumu basah semua? Apa kau tidak membawa payung? Dan bagaimana caranya kau kesini? Jangan bilang kalau kau naik bus dari London?" berondong Jaejoong.

"Naik mobil….brrr….m-mobilmu" ujar Yunho. Giginya bergemeletuk akibat menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jaejoong baru menyadari selain tubuh Yunho yang basah kuyup ternyata wajah namja bermata musang itu juga pucat.

"Kau tau apa alasanku kemari? Itu karena–"

"Ish! Nanti saja bicaranya!" potong Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyeret tangannya dan membawanya menaiki tangga. "Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu dan keringkan tubuhmu sementara aku akan meminjamkan pakaian untukmu!" imbuhnya. Didorongnya tubuh Yunho menuju sebuah kamar mandi berukuran kecil.

"Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong awalnya sama sekali tak paham maksud perkataan Yunho. Tapi begitu ia melihat arah pandangan Yunho ke tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertautan, ia segera menghentakkan tangan Yunho. "Ish!" Ia hanya bisa mendecih kesal dan setengah berlari meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah yang sudah memerah merona karena menahan malu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya?

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur karena tadi ia sempat melihat berada di dapur. " , bolehkah aku meminjam baju putramu dan juga handuk?" pinta Jaejoong. Ia yakin ukuran tubuh Yunho sama dengan putra yang kini sudah menikah dan tinggal di Finlandia.

menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang tengah diambang pintu dapur, "Oh! Apakah kau mau mandi?" tanya yang tengah meminum the bersama .

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tidak. Sebenarnya….temanku tadi kesini. Baru saja. Dan dia kehujanan" jelas Jaejoong singkat.

mengangguk pelan. "Oh, yeah. Biar kuambilkan sebentar". bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke kamar putranya sementara Jaejoong memilih untuk berdiri didepan pintu dapur menunggu .

"Ah! Ini dia" ujar menyerahkan sepotong sweater berwarna abu-abu dan celana denim berwarna hitam juga sepotong handuk berukuran sedang kepada Jaejoong. "Aku harap dia menyukainya. Kau tau? Pakaian ini sudah sedikit kuno" ujar .

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih banyak, " ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menaiki tangga untuk memberikan baju itu ke Yunho.

"Jadi….apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Yunho yang telah duduk di pinggir ranjang di salah satu kamar rumah milik keluarga Huselton. Segelas cokelat hangat yang khusus Jaejoong buatkan untuk Yunho tersedia di atas meja nakas.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri didepannya dan bersandar di dinding kamar dengan wallpaper bunga mawar kecil berwarna pink. "Aku….entahlah. Aku tidak tau" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum. Ia sendiri tadinya ingin mengatakan 'Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu' namun semua kata-kata itu mendadak menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau harusnya tak kemari" ujar Jaejoong. Ditatapnya hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan derasnya diluar sana melalui kaca jendela kamar yang tak tertutup gorden.

"Ye?" Yunho memandang wajah cantik didepannya sekali lagi. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh….hatchiiimmmm….hatchiiimmm…..kemari?" tanya Yunho. Ia menyeka hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong segera berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajahnya meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ditempelkannya tangannya ke dahi Yunho. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan dahi Yunho yang sangat panas. "Kau tunggu disini! Aku akan ambilkan obat dan air hangat untuk mengompres badanmu" ujar Jaejoong yang saat itu juga bersiap beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" ujar Yunho dengan nada yang lemah namun tegas. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong yang tadi digunakan untuk memegang dahinya, menahan agar namja cantik itu tak beranjak pergi.

Sepasang doe eyes itu menatap sepasang mata musang dengan pandangan bingung.

Perlahan, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar tubuh namja cantik itu lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya. "Jaejoong…."panggil Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah rupawan didepannya. Matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata Yunho. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya saking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia ingin sekali menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu seolah hilang begitu saja saat ia kembali melihat ke dalam sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dengan intens seolah menunggu jawabannya.

Dipandangi seperti itu, wajah Jaejoong otomatis perlahan memerah. Susah payah ia menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" ulang Yunho lagi. "Kau bahkan selalu memerhatikanku meski aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan untukku yang notabenenya hanya tamu di rumahmu?" imbuh Yunho kemudian.

"Itu…." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya dari Yunho, memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menjawab, 'Ya. Aku memang mencintaimu' tapi itu semua mustahil. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Yunho padanya. Namja bermata musang itu hanya menanyakan apakah dia mencintainya atau tidak, bukannya menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jaejoong….jujurlah padaku" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Yunho barusan. "Aku akan menciummu, jika kau mencintaiku, kau boleh membalas ciumanku. Jika tidak, kau cukup diam" ujar Yunho.

"T–tapi…."

Belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja bibir hati Yunho sudah membungkam bibir cherrynya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat merasakan bibir Yunho menempel di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya diam saat Yunho mulai melumat bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin terjebak oleh pesona Yunho. Bagaimana pun, Yunho hanyalah tamu di rumahnya! Dan Jaejoong bahkan belum mengenal Yunho lebih jauh. Bagaimana kalau Yunho ternyata tak sebaik yang ia kira? Bagaimana kalau Yunho ternyata penjahat atau playboy?

Namun perlahan, ia terbawa oleh ciuman itu. Tanpa disadari, bibirnya bergerak membalas gerakan bibir Yunho. Saat Yunho melumat bibir atasnya, ia bergantian melumat bibir bawah Yunho.

_Shit!_, makinya dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa terbawa oleh ciuman Yunho?! Ingin sekali ia menghentikan ciuman Yunho namun entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi berlawanan dengan pikirannya. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho. Sesekali ia menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk memerdalam ciuman mereka. Dibiarkannya tangan Yunho yang kini berada di pinggang rampingnya.

"See? Kau bahkan membalas ciumanku" ujar Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah akibat kata-katanya.

"Itu…." Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia membalas ciuman Yunho?. "Bagaimana pun, ini terlalu dini untuk mengambil kesimpulan, hyung" ujar Jaejoong berusaha mengelak. Ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja pada Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang masih belum mau menyerah. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat apa setelah ini kau masih bisa mengelak" ujarnya. "I love you, Jaejoong-ah" ujar Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lebih ganas. Jaejoong hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak ciuman Yunho. Dengan cepat, ia membalas ciuma Yunho tak kalah agresif. Ia bahkan tak menolak ketika namja bermata musang itu menyentuhnya lebih jauh bahkan ketika Yunho memasuki tubuhnya. Sepertinya ala mini akan berlangsung panas.

**TBC**

**Anyeong! Gimana, gimana? Masih minatkan ama cerita ini? Kkkk~ mumpung ada waktu buat update makanya nih saya kebut.**

**Saya harap readers tidak kecewa dengan fanfict ini ^^**

**Hah…bingung mau ngomong lagi. Ya sudahlah author pamit dulu. **

**Akhir kata, berniat meninggalkan jejak?**

**Sign **

**Duckymomo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter In London**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Shim Changmin (23 years old)**

**Kim Hyun Joong (25 years old)**

**A Yunjae Fanfiction by Duckymomo**

**Warning inside!**

Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar hangat, masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, menyinari sebuah kamar tempat dimana sepasang insan manusia tengah tertidur lelap di salah satu sudut kota Clovelly.

"Eung…." Seorang namja cantik melenguh pelan. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, ia berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya–meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal akibat permainan semalam. Dengan hati-hati ia bergerak ke pinggir ranjang–ke meja nakas untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. "_Shit!_" makinya pelan. Jam digital di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 6.20 a.m waktu setempat. Perlahan, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang masih melingkar di perutnya dan beranjak bangun.

"Mau kemana, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho pelan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ditariknya kembali badan kekasihnya ke ranjang. Tangannya melingkar erat di perut kekasihnya seolah menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Ish! Minggir, hyung!" umpat Jaejoong. "Aku harus kembali ke London" lanjutnya kemudian. Tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menjerat badannya.

Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya ke punggung sang kekasih. "Untuk apa ke London? Bukankah ini masih liburan?" tanya Yunho tanpa berniat sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Yang ada dia malah mempereratnya.

_Gosh! Kenapa rasanya susah sekali melepaskan diri dari namja mesum ini?_, batin Jaejoong geram setengah mati. Ide gila terlintas didepannya saat melihat tempat lilin yang berada di meja nakas tak jauh didepannya. Haruskah ia memukul kepala namja bermata musang ini agar mau melepaskan pelukannya? Kalau dia tidak mencintainya dan namja bermata musang ini bukan kekasihnya, dia akan melakukannya saat itu juga. "Hyuuuungggg…..ayolah. Aku harus ke London sekarang juga. Setengah jam lagi cafeku buka. Dan aku harus kesana saat ini juga" pinta Jaejoong dengan nada memelas.

"Kau kan bisa membolos. Kau kan pemiliknya" usul Yunho.

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku chef utama disana. Kalau tidak ada aku siapa yang akan memasak untuk pelanggan?" omel Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho yang awalnya masih terpejam kini sudah benar-benar terbuka saking tak tahannya dengan rengekan namja cantik didepannya. Ini kan hari libur, kenapa Jaejoong tidak ambil cuti saja sih? Demi Tuhan! Yunho ingin sekali menghabiskan sehari saja dengan namja cantik itu mumpung mereka disini, di salah satu desa dengan pemandangan terindah di Inggris.

"Kim Jaejoong…." Panggil Yunho dengan suara rendah dan tegas yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Jaejoong diam tak menyahut Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar-debar bukan karena gugup atau semacamnya melainkan lebih ke takut. "Ne?" cicitnya.

"Tak bisakah kau merelakan hari kerjamu sehari saja dan menikmati hari yang indah ini hanya berdua saja? Kau dan aku. Kita sedang berada di salah satu desa dengan pemandangan terindah di Inggris saat ini. Tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk hari ini saja, please?" kini giliran Yunho yang meminta pada Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu masih saja terdiam.

Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Yunho. Sebenarnya, kata-kata Yunho memang ada benarnya. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu tempat dengan pemandangan terindah saat ini, itu pertama. Kedua, ini memang masih suasana libur akhir tahun. Ia juga dalam hati sebenarnya sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu disini bersama Yunho, mengingat sepertinya ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang langka. Tapi….dia mempunyai tanggung jawab dengan cafenya. Kalau bukan dia yang akan mengurus semua makanan dan pekerjaan disana, siapa lagi yang akan mengurusnya?

"Jaejoong…." Panggil Yunho pelan.

Panggilan Yunho membuyarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Jaejoong hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau bisa menyuruh asisten kokimu dan manager café untuk menggantikanmu, kan?" usul Yunho begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Jaejoong.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yunho! Dia mempunyai Perce yang ahli memasak dan juga Annabelle sabagai manager. Kenapa dia tak meminta tolong saja pada mereka berdua?. "Baiklah. Aku akan terima tawaranmu. Kita habiskan hari ini berdua. Kau. Aku. Clovelly" ujar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menelepon kedua teman sekaligus pegawainya tersebut. Ia harap, pengorbanannya tak sia-sia.

XoXoXoXo

Jalanan berbatu yang licin akibat sisa air hujan semalam membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Beruntunglah jalanan disini masih bersih dan belum berlumut karena kalau sudah berlumut pasti akan makin sulit bagi mereka untuk berjalan.

"Jadi, akan sarapan dimana kita?" tanya Yunho. Mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan diluar saja karena tak ingin merepotkan keluarga Huselton sekalian berpamitan. Bagaimana pun mereka ingin pulang lebih cepat.

"Aku tau tempat makan yang enak" ujar Jaejoong. Ia berjalan disamping Yunho, sembari menuntun kekasihnya ke sebuah café sederhana bernama _La Puss_.

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu berbunyi pelan ketika mereka berdua memasuki café tersebut. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, memanggil salah satu pelayan disana. "Pancake blueberry dan teh madu untuk dua orang" ujarnya pada seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam keriting yang mengenakan seragam lusuh berwarna biru.

"Jadi apa demammu sudah turun?" tanya Jaejoong. Tangannya kembali memegang dahi Yunho. "Hmmm….sepertinya kau sudah tidak demam" simpulnya saat merasakan dahi Yunho yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi malam.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggengamnya erat. "Sedikit banyak karenamu juga. Terima kasih sudah menghangatkanku semalam" ujar Yunho dengan senyuman jahilnya yang membuat Jaejoong blushing. Ia tau apa maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Ish!" Jaejoong mendecih melihat senyum Yunho. Ditariknya tangannya dari tangan Yunho. Tidak taukah namja bermata musang itu jika saat ini Jaejoong harus menahan rasa nyeri di pantatnya? Tadi malam adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta sekaligus bercinta dengan sesama lelaki.

"Kemana lagi kita setelah ini?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka berdua selesai makan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pelabuhan?" usul Jaejoong. "Pelabuhan disini sangat indah, kau tau?"

"Benarkah?" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Yunho.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju pantai sembari menikmati pemandangan indahnya kota Clovelly. Cottage-cottage berwarna putih berjejer dengan cerobong asapnya yang khas di pinggir jalan. Tak hanya itu, café dan toko souvenir pun juga banyak berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mereka menjumpai keledai milik warga yang tengah mengangkut barang dari pelabuhan.

Kini mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangunan mirip pintu masuk tanpa gerbang dengan bagian atas yang melengkung yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan jalan setapak yang mereka lalui tadi, jalanan di pelabuhan pun ternyata terbuat dari bebatuan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa rapinya.

"Ah indahnya….." Jaejoong berteriak girang sembari berlari kecil kesana-kemari memandangi laut berwarna biru muda yang terhampar di hadapannya. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi namun untunglah matahari pagi ini tidak bersinar terlalu terik sehingga mereka tidak perlu berpanas-panasan disini.

Lain Jaejoong, lain lagi dengan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu menatap hamparan laut luas di depannya dengan intens. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika sebuah kenangan indah terlintas dipikirannya.

Melihat Yunho yang diam saja membuat Jaejoong penasaran dan menghampiri kekasihnya. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Senyum kecil masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu" ujar Yunho.

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Apa kau teringat rumahmu di Korea sana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yeah….kurang lebihnya begitu" ujar Yunho tanpa memandang wajah Jaejoong. "Tapi sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan seseorang" ujar Yunho masih dengan senyumannya, namun kali ini ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap seseorang yang dimaksud Jung Yunho adalah dirinya.

"Mantan kekasihku, Jang Yu Mi–"

Entah mengapa dada Jaejoong terasa sesak saat Yunho menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

"–dia cinta pertamaku"

Dan perkataan Yunho selanjutnya sukses membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas dan menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan muncul di kedua bola mataanya.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menoleh untuk mengetahui reaksi kekasihnya. Ekspresi Jaejoong tak terbaca. Wajahnya tenang namun ia dapat melihat dari sorot mata namja cantik itu terlihat….errr…..cemburu?

"Memang apa hubungannya laut dengan dia?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Meski sebenarnya ia kurang suka karena Yunho tiba-tiba mengungkit-ungkit masalah mantan kekasihnya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada" ujarnya. Ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri bibir pantai. Jaejoong mengikuti di sampingnya. "Aku hanya merasa sifatnya mirip denganmu. Dia baik hati dan periang. Dia juga perhatian sama sepertimu, tapi tidak keras kepala" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Lalu dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Seoul, sama sepertiku. Kami 1 kelas setidaknya sampai kelas 2 SMA" ujar Yunho.

"Aku harap kau tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi kalau sudah di Seoul nanti" balas Jaejoong dengan nada ketus. Pemikiran mengerikan tentang Yunho yang akan bertemu lagi dengan Yu Mi dan jatuh cinta lagi mendadak terlintas di benaknya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Senyum kecut terukir diwajahnya, sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan ketika ia berujar, "Tenanglah. Aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya" ujar Yunho. Saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu, Jaejoong merasakan perasaan aneh menghampiri hatinya. "Karena dia sudah tenang di alam sana" lanjut namja bermata musang itu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit biru yang luas. Saat itulah Jaejoong tau apa maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya" ujar Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah cemburu pada orang yang sudah tiada.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau tak bermaksud begitu" ujarnya maklum. "Lagi pula aku kan sudah memilikimu meski kau sedikit pemalu, cerewet, munafik, susah ditebak–" godanya yang membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Aku tidak seburuk itu!" protes Jaejoong mendengar penuturan Yunho yang berhasil membuatnya kembali blushing dan langsung berjalan mendahului kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan malu-malu kucingnya setiap Jung Yunho berhasil menggodanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Meski Jaejoong bukan cinta pertamanya, namun ia berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong dan menjadikan namja cantik itu adalah cinta terakhir di hatinya. Selamanya.

XoXoXoXo

30 December 2013

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Jaejoong sedang duduk bersama Annabelle untuk menghitung biaya pengeluaran dan pemasukkan café selama bulan desember ketika terdengar suara Hyun Joong.

"Hai, Jaejoong, Annabellle" sapanya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah ramahnya.

"Hai" Annabelle mendongak membalas sapaan Hyun Joong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Eung….Annabelle, can I talk with Jaejoong?" tanyanya. "Just me and he" imbuh Hyun Joong sembari menunjuk dia dan Jaejoong.

"Sure" jawab Annabelle. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya kau banyak pekerjaan" ujar Hyun Joong sembari melirik berbagai macam catatan dan struk yang tersebar di meja depannya.

"Yeah….begitulah" ujar Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku catatan kas bulanan cafenya. Tangannya sibuk menulis dan memencet-mencet tombol kalkulator.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu belakangan ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Hmmm….yeah seperti yang kau lihat" Jaejoong masih menjawab tanpa menatap Hyun Joong.

Dalam hati, Hyun Joong sedikit kesal juga karena ia diabaikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa Yunho masih tinggal denganmu?" tanya Hyun Joong tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan menatap Hyun Joong dengan pandangan ingin tau. "Yup. Aku rasa dia baru akan pulang sekitar tanggal 3. Kenapa, hyung?"

Hyun Joong menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil. Namun kemudian ekspresinya tiba-tiba saja berubah serius. "Kau tidak curiga padanya atau bagaimana? Maksudku….bagaimana pun dia kan orang asing. Aku harap kau berhati-hati saja dengan kebaikan yang ia berikan padamu. Aku hanya tak mau kau salah paham" cerocos Hyun Joong panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti perkataan kata sepupunya barusan. "Untuk apa aku curiga? Sejauh ini Yunho memerlakukanku dengan baik" ujar Jaejoong sedikit tak terima dengan kata-kata Hyun Joong.

"Kau tidak tau, Jae. Bagaimana pun, sikap Yunho terhadapmu terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran orang asing. Aku hanya memeringatkanmu, aku harap kau tidak termakan semua tipuannya. Bisa jadi dia tak sebaik yang kau kira. Aku bisa melihatnya" jelas Hyun Joong lagi.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hyung, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku tak paham maksudmu" ujar Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja. Matanya diedarkan kesana kemari, seolah memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar mereka. Dan Jaejoong kembali dibuat bertanya-tanya atas sikapnya ini? Memangnya siapa lagi yang tau tentang Yunho di café ini selain mereka berdua? "Percayalah, Yunho tak sebaik yang kau kira. Aku yakin Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Aku hanya tak mau kalau yeah….dia memermainkanmu. Aku tau kau punya perasaan padanya" ujar Hyun Joong. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia merasa kalau sentuhan Hyun Joong kali ini beda. Tak seperti biasanya, tak layaknya sentuhan hangat yang diberikan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bolehkah Jaejoong mengatakan kalau sentuhan tadi lebih mirip sentuhan seorang lelaki terhadap kekasihnya?

Bau gosong tercium dari dapur, membuat Yunho yang tadinya diam saja sembari menunggu masakan Jaejoong masak kini berlari menghampiri dapur dan cepat-cepat mematikan kompornya.

"Omo! Telurnya gosong!" Jaejoong yang baru sadar dari lamunannya kini menatap kaget telur di wajannya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat kehitaman. Yunho yang tadinya berada di ruang tengah kini langsung berlari menghampiri dapur karena takut terjaadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya. Jaejoong hanya berdiri menatap Yunho, membiarkan kekasihnya itu memberesi semuanya, membuang telur yang gosong dan menyingkirkan wajan itu ke wastafel, mengalirinya dengan air sebelum mencucinya.

Kata-kata Hyun Joong tadi sore terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagaikan alarm peringatan yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Jaejoong bukannya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hyun Joong. Ia tahu apa maksud kakak sepupunya tentang Yunho. Jaejoong juga tau Yunho tipe lelaki penggoda. Ia tau dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, dari perlakuan Yunho padanya. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti terjebak oleh kebaikan dan kelembutan seorang Jung Yunho dan tak bisa lari dari semua itu. Meski begitu, di dalam hatinya saat ini, tak dapat ia ingkari ia takut akan sesuatu. Ia takut jika kata-kata Hyun Joong itu ada benarnya. Jika Yunho tak sebaik yang ia kira dan ada sesuatu yang Yunho sembunyikan darinya. Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya Yunho masih mencintai Yu Mi dan ternyata wanita itu belum meninggal seperti yang Yunho katakan? Bagaimana jika selama ini Yunho hanya memermainkannya dan ternyata dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain diluar sana? Semua pertanyaan itu kini berputar-putar di benak Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Hangat. Itulah yang hati Jaejoong rasakan setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya. Jaejoong menatap balik sepasang mata musang didepannya yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Yunho ketika Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama. Jujur saja, Yunho sedikit khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Sikap kekasihnya ini sedikit berubah sejak ia menjemputnya di café Jaejoong beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyun Joong karena sesaat sebelum ia melihat Jaejoong keluar, ia sempat melihat Hyun Joong keluar duluan.

"Hyung" ujar Jaejoong lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja namja cantik itu memeluk Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Hal ini membuat namja bermata musang didepannya mengerutkan kening bingung karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Ne? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Yunho.

Dapat Yunho rasakan, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan di dadanya. Tangan namja cantik itu masih memeluk pinggangnya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. "Tidak" ujar Jaejoong pelan. "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku harap kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku harap, saat kemarin kau menyatakan cinta padaku itu benar. Bukan kebohongan. Aku benci dibohongi. Bohong itu menyakitkan" cerocos panjang lebar dengan suara yang masih pelan.

Yunho tak tau apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya. Dilepaskannya kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada ditubuhnya. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Jaejoong dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam sepasang doe eyes indah didepannya. "Kim Jaejoong" panggil Yunho pelan, "Kau tak perlu khawatir dan meragukan perasaanku. Karena tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir kehilanganku, oke? _I was single, but now I'm yours_. Hanya kau seorang yang memiliki hatiku saat ini" ujar Yunho. Dituntunnya tangan kanan Jaejoong dan ditempelkannya ke dada kirinya. "_See?_" ujar Yunho. "Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang setiap aku berhadapan denganmu, Jaejoong-ah. Kau tau apa artinya kan?" ujar Yunho.

"Eung!" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan saat ia merasakan jantung Yunho yang berdebar-debar. Ia kemudian menatap sepasang mata musang Yunho. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yu Mi? Dia cinta pertamamu. Bukankah cinta pertama sulit hilang? Apa kau masih mencintainya?" berondong Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Jae. Dulu mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin dia tenang di alam sana dengan merelakan cinta itu" ujar Yunho panjang lebar. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Cintaku saat ini hanyalah satu, hanya kau seorang"

"_Are you sure?_" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Yeah. I'm sure_" ujar Yunho. "_And I love you_" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia membungkam cherry lips Jaejoong dengan sebuah ciuman, meyakinkan segenap hati jika ia hanya mencintai namja cantik itu.

Untuk saat ini, Jaejoong bisa tenang. Meski hatinya belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan perkataan Yunho.

**TBC**

**Anyeong. Maaf kalo updatenya lama -_-  
Tapi tenang aja, saya lagi mikirin ide buat chapter terakhir kok. Jadi ini fict kagak terlantar kayak fict sebelumnya. Sebenernya bukan terlantar juga Cuma belum ada waktu buat ngetik -_- "**

**Ya sudahlah, terima kasih buat yg sudah review, favourite atau follow. **

**Oke. Saya pamit dulu. See ya in next chap :D**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo  
**


End file.
